1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an electronic device for transmitting content. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an electronic device for transmitting content of the electronic device using an electronic pen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic device has become a necessity of modern people due to convenience of portability. The portable electronic device has evolved into a multimedia apparatus providing various services such as voice and video communication, an information input/output function, data storage, and the like.
Also, the portable electronic device provides various methods that can share data such as a photo, a moving picture, a document, and music between portable electronic devices. However, to share data between portable electronic devices, a plurality of operations for connecting the portable electronic devices are required. For example, in the case in which a first portable electronic device transmits moving picture data to a second portable electronic device, the first portable electronic device and the second portable electronic device are connected via a communication link. At this point, the communication link includes a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) direct, infrared communication, Near Field Communication (NFC), and Bluetooth.
In case of connecting a communication link using Bluetooth, a first electronic device retrieves peripheral electronic devices to which the Bluetooth communication link may be connected. Thereafter, the first electronic device connects a communication link with a second electronic device via paring with the second electronic device selected by a user among the peripheral electronic devices. The first electronic device and the second electronic device share data via the connected communication link.
As described above, when data is being shared between portable electronic devices, a user of the first electronic device should establish a communication link connection with the second electronic device according to a communication link set scheme defined by a communication scheme. Accordingly, an improved interface for sharing data in a portable electronic device is required.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for transmitting content in an electronic device, and an apparatus and method for transmitting content between electronic devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.